


Into the Darkness

by Kaioken95



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Darkness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Mild torture, Physical Abuse, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: A Soranort AU inspired story inspired by the artist CharlieCo.





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by both CharlieCo’s Soranort drawing and stories, and while re-watching some Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Specifically the Arc with Darth Maul’s brother in Season 3). I decided to write out this story, I think after some feedback I’ll add a few more chapters, any critics or advice is appreciated on how to improve my writing or the story.
> 
> This is a Canon Divergent AU in which Sora becomes the 13th vessel and is corrupted by Xehanort. Scenes are mild-torture, emotional trauma, and lots of ANGST (mostly a suffering Sora).

Xehanort stood before Sora, he examined the boy from head to toe, his hair once chestnut brown was now grey and pale. His eyes from a brilliant ocean blue were now golden and piercing like the old master before him, his expression was nothing a silent rage as he glared intensely at his new master. The youth was donning a black coat like the other organization members, he then made a stance and summoned his Oblivion, Xehanort, in turn, conjured his NO NAME.

Sora snarled at him, gripping his keyblade tightly as he then charged at the old man, swinging his weapon around wildly with Xehanort effortlessly dodging him. The boy kept swinging until their blades finally met clashed, sparks flew as both held their ground, Sora was trying to overpower the man who just narrowed his eyes, looking down at him. 

“Hmph. You have no technique.” He mocked Sora, who looked shocked for a moment before gritting his teeth while Xehanort grinned pushing Sora back as he fell to the ground.

“Pathetic…” Xehanort further taunted the boy as he quickly got to his feet and rushed at him again, swinging his Oblivion as Xehanort either dodged or countered his attacks.

“Use your darkness, do not hold back.” He told Sora who responded with growls and roars as it seemed no matter how much force he put into his swings, Xehanort was able to repel or avoid them.

“DIE!” Sora’s body began surrounded in flickers of his dark aura as he charged Xehanort who simply step aside, sticking his leg out to make Sora lose balance and fall once again.

“Sloppy.” Xehanort grinned as Sora looked back as he stood up again, gripping his sword tightly as he tried again, but this time Xehanort let him get in close as he grabbed from Sora’s wrist, holding it firmly as he then disarmed him, making his keyblade slide away from him.

Sora growled as instead of trying to call back his keyblade tried to tackle Xehanort, the old man was disappointed as he then used his free hand firing a blast of Thunder at the boy, he screamed as he dropped to his knees feeling the electricity surge through him. Xehanort then reached out to where the Oblivion was and summoned it into his other hand, and before Sora could even regain his composure Xehanort stood above, holding both keyblades in a criss-cross manner against Sora’s throat.

“With the proper training, you could become more powerful, and more precise.” He said as Sora locked eyes with him, Xehanort then dispelled his No Name and then handed back Oblivion to Sora.

“You have a natural ability boy, but we must hone it, perfect it.” He said turning his back on Sora, the young man still kneeling before him.

“Are you up for the challenge of putting your hate to better use.” Xehanort asked him he just nodded his head, before bowing it.

“Yes, Master.” He answered him he slowly got to his feet as Xehanort left the room with Sora following as he then dispelled his keyblade.

* * *

Outside on the castle grounds, the eternal night sky overlooked The World That Never Was, the pathway was lined with large rows of stone pillars as Sora and Xehanort stood between them. Xehanort had his arms behind his back as usual, with Sora standing opposite to him when all of sudden a dark corridor appeared beside Xehanort as Ansem steeped out of the darkness.

“You must strengthen your connection to the darkness, draw your strength from it and let it empower you.” Xehanort said discussing Sora’s next lesson.

“We will start with your mental prowess…” Xehanort said as he nodded to the heartless who nodded as he then turned extending his hands out towards the pillars

Dark aura covered his palms as the large pillars began to move and tremble, as Ansem raised 4 of them off the ground, as they rose higher into the air. Sora’s eyes widened as the heartless’s expression remained composed, Ansem then lowered his arms swiftly as the pillar fell back down causing a small tremor when landed back down. Xehanort then looked at Sora and then pointed to them.

“Lift them as Ansem did.” Xehanort commanded Sora to perform the same task as Sora looked at them before nodding as then motioned his hands, darkness gathered into his palms like sparks as he tried to concentrate with four pillars around him beginning to move.

“Focus…” Xehanort added as Ansem merely crossed his arms as Sora was trying, it was like he was trying to physically lift the pillars, his expression was strained, gritting his teeth like he was biting down a bullet.

The large stone columns were shaking and trembling but they were barely moving from their slots, Sora groaned as he struggled, dropping to a knee, his hands still raised up, sweating running from his forehead, they were slowly rising, almost out of their slots, with Xehanort raising an eyebrow. Suddenly his connection broke as the pillars fell back into place, as he panted, as he looked up to see his master and the other with disappointed looks.

“I can’t… What you ask for is impossible for me.” Sora said in a defeated manner as Xehanort approached him a somewhat confused expression by his statement.

“Impossible? The task is only impossible because **you** have deemed it so.” Xehanort pointed down at Sora as he turned away from him, a slightly frustrated expression.

“You must connect with your… **HATRED!** ” Xehanort turned back attacking Sora with a blast of lightning as Sora screamed in pain, his body was smoking from the attack with Xehanort circling him.

“Focus on your power building. Do not think of anything or anyone else.” He lectured him more shooting another bolt of lightning at him as Sora writhed in agony.

“Yes. That’s it, your anger is your strength.” Xehanort said seeing the pained and angered expression on Sora’s face, as he struggled to rise, his body still static with the attack as he clenched his fists.

“I… I HATE you.” Sora harshly said as Xehanort just smiled at his response.

“Good…” Xehanort said hitting him once again a surge of lightning as Sora was forced back to all fours, he shouted and grunted, still tightening his fist as he was enduring it as he glared up at him.

Sora gathered his hate, his darkness even while he was being electrocuted as the pillars around were moving again, rising out of their slots. Ansem uncrossed his arms as he watched Sora lift them, Xehanort’s eyes widened, a sinister grin on his face as Sora had surprisingly gotten back up as the boy then roared as Xehanort shut off the lightning as Sora rose the pillars above his head holding them up for a few moments before dropping them down.

He gasped for air, before collapsing to the ground, he had small scars and cuts all over his face, singe marks on his clothes from the lightning, his expression was exhaustion but his yellow eyes remained at his master who was smirking at Sora as he nodded at Ansem who then walked over to Sora, pulling him up to his feet, and helping him stand. 

“H-How… How does someone defend against such power?” Sora asked Xehanort who looked at him before once again turning his head back.

“A master does not reveal all his secrets… All in due time my young seeker.” Xehanort told him as he slowly walked away as he vanished into a new corridor of darkness leaving Sora with Ansem. 

* * *

  _Sora had become the newest vessel for Xehanort’s new Organization for the last year now, the darkness had overtaken him, devouring most of his light, replacing it with hate, anger, and the dark. Any trace of the old Sora had been snuffed out by Xehanort, and now his grueling training with the other seekers had begun, with Xehanort showing no mercy to the boy, as he shaped his body and mind into a perfect vessel for his darkness. Brainwashed and corrupted the keyblade’s hero had become another pawn in the old master’s game._

_His skills and abilities needed to be reset for the preferences of Xehanort, getting the boy used to the power of darkness, to make him a perfect warrior and extension of his own will. While his friends worked hard to prepare the next keyblade war, and rescue him, all while his heart was being twisted and damaged, his thoughts and feelings towards his old life, his loved ones and become nothing a painful reminder, and a constant suffering… Which soon turned into hate and disgust, their image was a curse to him now._

_They hadn’t come to save him, they moved on, an entire year had passed since he was taken, and he had given up hope on Riku and Kairi, Donald, Goofy or the King on coming to save him. There was nothing in him now but hatred…_

* * *

 


	2. The new monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for the comments and kudos, the first few chapters are inspired from the episodes of Star Wars: Clone Wars of the particular arc I was inspired by and will show the result of Sora's transformation, and his brutality. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains violence, mild blood, and several deaths.

The scene opened to a large castle structure, surrounded by a vast jungle, the sky was a pale yellow, this was one of the many worlds of light, and at its center stood this ancient temple. One of the oldest worlds after the chaos of the Keyblade War, and it stood on the borders at the end of the realm of light, meaning it was one of the worlds where heartless would emerge. However, the guardians of light had made such that this world was protected and used as an outpost of sorts.

At the main gate stood two guards, and pass them leading up the long staircase, a set of ten guards, five on each side stood firm, maintaining their post unless told otherwise. And at the top of the steps was a monk, he was dressed in ceremonial robes, sitting on a mat with two youths sitting on each side of him. Everything was calm and simple but then the monk’s eyes shot wide open as a sudden gust of wind blew as he rose to his feet. His students looked confused as their eyes were drawn to the main gate.

A pool of darkness appeared, it rose forming a gate as a horde of neoshadows burst from it, the guards raised their weapons as one sounded the alarm, the rest of men but two headed down to assist and the destroy the invaders. Their weapons had been enchanted with light-based magic allowing them to combat the heartless as this wasn’t the first time they appeared in this world, but these were pureblood heartless, it was rare to see them in a world of light unless it was overtaken by the darkness.

“Send out a distress signal to Master Yen Sid, more heartless will appear.” The monk told one of his students as they needed the guardians’ aid to fight the sudden horde.

“But master-” The youth was going to protest when they heard a sudden scream, one of the guards was caught by his throat by a hand, a human-looking hand that reached out from the darkness.

“What in the world?” One of the guards paused as a hooded Sora slowly stepped out the darkness, his face hidden as he held the man who was twice his size and build up before throwing him across the gate, collapsing it as he did.

“Stop him!” Another guard shouted as some were busy with the heartless as Sora effortless avoided their attack, countering them with a block, and physical blows.

“Both of you, go inside and alert Yen Sid, no matter what happens don’t leave the temple.” He placed his hands on each boy’s shoulder as they looked at him with worry but reluctantly retreated back within the temple doors as the monk then cast a spell on the building as a barrier formed.

Sora toyed with guards as they were trying to defend against the heartless and him while trying to protect their master. Surprisingly they were doing well with their enchanting weapons, It was then Sora causally walked over to the one warriors fighting, drawing his keyblade and the movement he turned he was met with the blade being run through his chest, his face twisted in pain. Their eyes locked as the man stared into Sora’s cold and focused look as he quickly pulled the blade out of him.

The man held his wound as he stumbled back, blood dripping from his chest before it glowed as his heart released from him before his body vanished. One of his comrades looked on in rage as he yelled rushing at the youth, gripping his staff as he attempted to swing at Sora who first countered with his Oblivion, overpowering him and then slashing at his chest. Sora’s attacks then became wild as he spun around firing a barrage of dark fire that hit both guards and heartless, not differing between allies and enemies.

The monk watched in both disapproval and despair as he slowly steps down the stairs, Sora effortless cut down everyone around him, several hearts ascended into the sky, the sound of bodies dropping before they faded away as Sora stepped over the first guard he attacked who was still unconscious on the broken gate, as he stabbed with his keyblade, twisting it as the last heart was released, his expression remained the same. He lowly snarled as he walked up the steps to meet the man, they both stopped with just a few steps between them.

“You. You’re just a child, and already taken by the darkness… Those men were defending their home, you slaughtered them without remorse or mercy.” He scolded Sora who just glared at him.

“I sense great conflict within you. The darkness has a strong hold on you, but I can still see a spark of light within you.” He said taking one step closer to Sora.

“Light…” Sora simply growled as he rushed at the old man, a sudden shockwave as Sora’s Oblivion was met by this man long katana.

“You’re weapon… A keyblade from the dark, my weapon may not be a keyblade but it will be more than enough.” He said pushing against Sora, as the youth gritted his teeth.

Spark flew as their weapons clashed, Sora unleashed several combos to try and overpower his foe, it was clear he was stronger but the monk was still holding his own against him. Now holding the blade with one hand, he gathered up light in his free hand and brought it to Sora’s face as he was engulfed in a blinding light as he shouted, covering his eyes. That was a dirty trick, but it wasn’t an attempt to blind him, he suddenly felt his area had changed, the light and shaped into a sphere, a prison that Sora was now trapped inside of with his Oblivion laying on the steps.

Once his vision cleared the boy began to look all over the place his hands against the bubble as he then saw the monk, who was slashing at the air, moving all over the place, gathering energy. Sora roared as he slammed his fist against the sphere, kicking and even headbutting it, trying to desperately break out. Three symbols made of light then surrounded each side of the sphere, he was attempting to use a sealing method to hold Sora until the guardians arrived and keep him contained. It required great focus, he couldn’t move until the seal was complete and once it was Sora would be completely immobile.

He started chanting as the symbols were flickering like a light switch, and the sphere Sora was inside was becoming brighter, this made him more aggressive as he started ramming against the sphere, shouting threats and screaming at the monk, he felt his powers weakening. The monk’s hand was trembling, sweat ran down his forehead as he continued chanting, just a little longer, the light never stuns so much, in the past this kind of power wouldn’t have hurt Sora, but he was no longer a being of the light.

Sora then suddenly stopped moving, floating in the sphere as the monk slightly lowered his hand, the seal was almost complete. He was on the final verse of his chant, and he wasn’t taking any chances with the seeker, it was then his attention was drawn back to the temple…

* * *

Inside the temple the older boy had down what his sensei had told him, he sent out a distress beacon through a large crystal that was embedded in the wall, it was then he heard the commotion outside, his little brother the other student clung to him as he looked around he then noticed a shrine that they often worship and saw the set of old and rusted keyblades placed on each side of a statue of an unknown man and strange symbols. The older brother’s expression changed as he then grabbed one of the weapons.

“Brother, stop what are you doing?” The younger boy asked him as he watched pull out the heavy weapon as he held it with both hands.

“I’m not gonna stay in here and let the master fight those monsters on his own.” He told him as he then looked over at the door rushing towards it to help his master.

“But the master said to stay in here, brother, please. Just stop!” He protested pulling against his brother to try and get him to stop.

“Master!” The older brother called out to him, opening the door as he was still restricted by the barrier around the building.

“I told you to stay inside!” The monk shouted, his eyes widened when he saw that he was holding, and Sora’s hand twitched, and a wide grin appeared on his face.

“Weakling!” Sora was playing possum as he called his keyblade bringing it inside his sphere, he was never in danger, and he was would’ve been to escape any time.

With strong swing, he shattered the sphere and then destroyed the symbols, grinning as the monk had no time to react as Sora vanished and then reappeared behind the monk, and with one violent swing he sliced the man in two, the boy watched in horror as the violent sight was reflected in his eyes, Sora then engulfed the monk in dark flames, incinerating him instantly. The boy cried in anger as he watched the man who raised him to die in a few moments, and with his master dead the barrier around the temple faded away.

Sora stared at the burning remains of the man before his attention was drawn to the boy, tears running down his face as his little brother ran out and immediately his older sibling stood in front of him. The younger student was confused until he saw the burning remains of their master, the expression his brother’s face, he understood what happened. Sora looked at them before he then walked up towards them, the older male, gripped the rusted keyblade, he had to protect his brother from this man.

He shouted as he ran at Sora, his brother tried to reach out to him, tears ran down as he cried out of him to stop. Sora paused as he saw older boy charging at him, he then lowered his keyblade and with a swift backhand knocked the youth aside as he hit the ground hard. He tried to get to his feet as he saw the seeker was still heading towards his little brother, he couldn’t let him get hurt, he heard his cries for him as he ran back up the steps.

“BROTHER!” He screamed as the older boy finally got to the top and was met with the horrific sight of Sora’s keyblade was impaled through the boy’s chest, the life from his eyes fading as a single tear ran down his face. 

“NO!” He shouted as Sora glared back at, a slow grin formed on Sora’s face as he sadistic pulled his key out of the younger boy’s chest as he fell to the ground.

"I kill you!" He shouted as he ran at Sora, as the other just looked down on the boy raising his hand out as he fired a purple blast as the staircase was engulfed in an explosion!

* * *

Sora looked at the destruction he had caused, the younger sibling's body had already faded and his heart released, while his older brother laid unconscious on the steps, one side of his face was covered in blood with flickers of dark energy, weakly gasping for air. Sora had taken something inside the temple, as he then pulled out a small device and pressed it as a holographic image of Xemnas appeared on the device. 

"Report Sora." He emotionless voice spoke as Ansem looked at the image.

"It is done. The temple has been taken." Sora answered him.

"And the inhabitants?" Ansem asked as Sora glanced back to where the child's body was. 

"Dead." Sora said to him. "Their hearts have returned to the darkness." He said as the heartless grinned.

"Most impressive, retrieve the artifact and return to the castle at once." He instructed Sora to come back.

"Yes..." Sora answered as he then ended the transmission, as the only survivor coughed as Sora looked back at him, walking down the steps before he then stepped on his head.

"Take that hatred, that despair... And let it fester inside you, remember that on this day, everything was taken from you because you're weak." Sora grinned as the boy looked up at with him with a look of hate that Sora knew too well.

"I'll... I'll kill you. Kill you... I swear to it." The boy tightened his fist as he watched Sora walked away but not before he fired a dark orb that zoomed into the air, as the skies went dark.

Sora had completed his first solo mission for the organization, it served as a test to see if he could handle a mission on his own and venturing back into the realm of light. Xehanort required an item that was kept hidden in this temple and also desired for it to be claimed by the heartless so that his adversaries could no longer use as an outpost. As the area darkened various dark gates opened as more neoshadows and shadows began to emerge all over the area as Sora opened a new corridor and left the wounded boy at the mercy of the darkness. 


End file.
